(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to magnetic energies. In one aspect, this invention is directed to shielding of human and inanimate subjects from magnetic fields. In a further aspect, this invention is related to a method for shielding humans from electromagnetic fields such as those generated by transmission lines, magnetic resonance imaging devices and the like. In another object, this invention is directed to the utilization of such shielding to focus electromagnetic energy. a still further object is to provide devices equipped with such shielding.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Recently there has been a rising concern by scientists and an increasing awareness on the part of the public in general, of the potential health hazards of electromagnetic fields. The scientific evidence is increasing daily which indicates that exposure to magnetic fields might conceivable cause adverse health effects in the cells of the human body. A comprehensive background paper was recently issued by the Congressional Office of Technology Assessment which was prepared by a team at Carnegie Mellon University and which indicated that the emerging evidence no longer allows one to categorically assert that there are no risks associated with electromagnetic fields radiated by cables, wires, fixtures and appliances in general. Although scientist have generally assured the public that there was no danger to health, the uncertainty engendered by often contradictory data causes some degree of concern.
Moreover, while the electromagnetic, fields radiated by fixtures and appliances found in the home or workplace may be of a relatively low level, more sophisticed equipment such as transmission lines, large electrical transformers, as well as the more recent magnetic resonance imaging devices, which radiate greater magnetic field strengths, are undoubtedly of greater concern. Magnetism and its effects have been widely discussed in the past and it is evident that magnetic energy does indeed effect the living organism such as humans and agricultural products.
A wide variety of methods have been reported in the literature which are directed to the use of magnetic energy as a diagnostic technique and also for the treatment of diseases in warm blooded animals including humans. For example, magnetic energy has been utilized quite successfully over the past several years to promote the formation of osteoblasts in conjunction with the healing of bone fractures. In many instances markedly improved results in healing times have been achieved by the application of magnetic energy to the site of bone fractures and other injuries.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,776, which issued Aug. 22, 1967, there is disclosed an apparatus for generating magnetic fields which are indicated to be particularly useful for biomedical applications. Although the patentee is not specific as to individual applications, he does state that magnetic fields generated by the apparatus can decrease metabolism values and reacts on the spastic syndrome.
A magnetic probe is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,327 which issued May 23, 1972 and states that the probe can be employed in relatively inacessable locations, such as in body cavities of animals to cause relaxation of muscle tissue.
A magnetic medical treatment device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,620 which states that the effects of a magnetic field upon a living body are due to the fact that the electrolyte within the living body is dissociated by polarization and induced currents and is effective in controlling the sympathetic nervous system.
On May 3, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,590 issued to A. R. Davis and discloses an apparatus and method for treating seeds in a unipolar magnetic field. It is indicated in the patent that this treatment enhances the germination rate of the seeds, as well as providing plants having greater sugar content, increased protein and other desirable features.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,395 which issued Jan. 16, 1979 also to A. R. Davis, a method is disclosed and claimed which uses magnetic fields for clinical examination of animals to determine damaged, diseased, abnormal or malfunctioning parts of the body. Changes in tensioning and relaxation of the body extremities are an indication of body abnormalities.
A method for treating cancer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,952 which issued Nov. 18, 1986 and which involves timing an electromagnetic energy to the resonant energy absorption frequencies of the intracellular structures of the selected cells and then exposing a subject to this tuned electromagnetic energy field. The field can also be tuned to the frequency which has been calculated to be closest to to the resonant frequency of the cancer cells and furthest from the normal cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,953, which issued to the same patentee, disclosed the identical procedure for the treatment of atherosclerotic lesions. In this process, metabolic and activity varying substances such as ferric hydroxide and dextran were employed and by applying the proper resonant energy, the heat in the diseased cell is increased by an increment sufficient to kill the diseased cell but not sufficient to kill normal cells.
In a patent issued to Robert T. Gordon on May 5, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,359, a process is described and claimed for the treatment of cancer in a host organism which comprises providing to the host organism minute particles capable of being inductively heated and which are of a size which can be absorbed into cancer cells. Thereafter the organism is subjected to an alternating electromagnetic field to heat the particles at that point in metabolic time when the maximum difference in magnetic susceptability between the cancer cells and normal cells within the reagion occurs, and then continuing the inductive heating to increase intracellular temperature to selectively kill the cancer cells.
The common belief over the years relating to magnets has been that the two magnetic poles, north and south, are homogeneous and that they emanate the same potential type of energy. This belief has been found to be a misconception since the two poles of a magnet are in fact totally different in electric potential and effect, and accordingly the application of the respective poles to living systems has been found to produce quite different results.
The north pole, which is defined as the north seeking pole, is now believed to provide a negative form of energy while the south pole, which is defined as the north-seeking pole, is believed to provide a positive form of energy. It has also been found upon examination of the electron paths associated with the fields surrounding the respective poles that the south pole end of a magnet provides a right hand spin of electrons, i.e., a clockwise rotation of electron movement, as contrasted with the north pole electron spin, which provides a left hand spin or counterclockwise rotation of its electron field.
It has been further observed that the lines of magnetic energy leave the south pole to re-enter the magnet at the Bloch Wall where the 180 degree phase takes place, and leave the Block Wall at that point to go on as the north pole energy to re-enter the magnet at its north pole.
It is also believed that magnetic energy has an effect on cells such as blood cells, nerve tissue cells and the like. Cells are deemed to be bioelectric in nature, function and behavior. Moreover, Due to the orientation of such cells and of the metal elements and other ions contained therein, the blood cells have been found to increase certain biological effects when exposed to the north pole and to increase other biological effect when exposed to the magnetic south pole. This same type of reaction has been noted in connection with the other type cells of the body, it having been observed that, as a general matter, the application of north pole energies to an existing unhealthy or abnornmal condition tends to have an arresting, quieting or relaxing effect, to induce an overall healing reaction akin to the body's own defense mechanism. On the other hand, the application of south pole energies tends to have a strengthening, activating effect, which has been found useful in treating some abnormal conditions, particularly those associated with a slowing or weaking in function. A more detailed description of magnetic pole energies can be found in Davis et al, Magnetism and its Effects On the Living System, Exposition Press, Inc. (1974) and Davis et al, The Magnetic Effect, Exposition Press, Inc. (1975).
It is therefore evident that magnetic energies do indeed have an effect upon plants and living organisms, and which in some instances may be detrimental.
Surveys of magnetic resonance imaging devices and other types of equipment capable of producing appreciable magnetic fields were performed in order to determine the polarity and intensity of magnetic fields in areas where there are potentials of both occupational exposure and esposure to members of the general public.
Preliminary investigations regarding biological effects of exposure to magnetic fields had indicated a polarity dependence. Cancer cells exposed to the North field showed a significant decrease in the number of surviving cells after a period of incubation, whereas the same type cells exposed to the South field indicated a measurable increase in the number of surviving cells compared to the unexposed controls.
Considering the potential significance of this phemomenon, exposure to the South field from devices radiating such energy should be as low as is reasonalbly achievable.
Accordingly, one or more of the following objects will be achieved by the practice of this invention. It is an object of this invention to provide a method for shielding human and inanimate objects from magnetic fields. Another object is to provide a shielding for humans from electromagnetic fields such as those generated by transmission lines, magnetic resonance imaging devices and the like. A further object of the invention is to provide devices equipped with appropriate shielding. These and other objects will readily become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the teachings herein set forth.